pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatree Town
|colormed= |colorlight= }} Places of Interest Amatree Town Gym Main Article: Amatree Town Gym To the far northwest of town a large stone and concrete, almost temple-like, manor dwarfs dwarfs the rest of Amatree Town in its shadow. While the rest of Amatree Town is constructed of simple transient wooden buildings, the Amatree Town Gym is built to stand the ravages of the forest and time. The gym leader, Tiko, specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. Trading Post A small wooden building with a blue roof sits in the southwest corner of Amatree Town; this is Amatree's trading post, where supplies from other towns and even Pokémon are sold and traded. Having no use for the standard currency used throughout the rest of the Tandor Region, Amatree's citizens instead trade berries found growing on trees through Route 10; considering how dangerous it is to venture through Route 10, it seems like a pretty fair trade. There are three traders at the post during your visit: one with medicine and Poké Balls, another with rare items like evolution stones, and a third with Pokémon available for purchase. General Items Trader * Antidote x6 (3 Acai Berries) * Parlyz Heal x6 (2 Bacu Berries) * Hyper Potion x4 (1 Guara and 2 Acai Berries) * Revive x3 (1 Guara, 1 Cupu, and 1 Bacu Berry) * Ultra Ball x8 (3 Cupu and 1 Bacu Berry) * Max Repel x5 (3 Guara Berries) Rare Items Trader * Fire Stone (4 Acai Berries) * Thunderstone (4 Bacu Berries) * Water stone (4 Guara Berries) * Scope Lens (4 Cupu and 4 Bacu Berries) * King's Rock (2 Cupu and 6 Bacu Berries) * Expert Belt (1 Cupu and 7 Acai Berries) Pokémon Trader * Firoke (3 Guara and 5 Acai Berries) * Harylect (3 Acai and 5 Bacu Berries) * Sponaree (3 Bacu and 5 Guara Berries) * Flager (8 Cupu and 8 Acai Berries) * Chimical (8 Cupu and 8 Bacu Healing House Just to the east of the trading post you'll find another wooden building with a red roof. Being so far removed from the rest of the Tandor Region, Amatree Town does not have a completely functioning Poké Center; without electricity it's impossible for the town to provide PC or Trading services. Yet the house does have the only wide screen TV and PS3 in town. They'll be happy to heal your Pokémon for you, but here's to hoping you brought the right Pokémon along to do the job. Surf After defeating Tiko, you will run into Theo as you leave Amatree Town. He finally beat Sheldon and is catching up to Amatree Town. After a battle he will give you HM03 (Surf). If Picked Eletux: RIVAL Theo (Harylect lv 35, Trawpint lv 40, Baariette lv 38, Nupin lv 38, Primeape lv 36, Archilles lv 42) $2940 Demographics Poké Mart Amatree Town does not have a Poké Mart, at least not in the traditional sense, instead they have a trading post where you can trade berries found growing throughout Route 10 for items and even a few Pokémon. See Trading Post above for more details. Items Pokémon Trainers So far, no trainers looking to battle have been found in Amatree Town